Once Upon December
by Razgriz9
Summary: Oh, gosh  First story! :\   This is a short story, 3-4 chapters, i expect. This is kind of a crack-esque pairing. Tetra here, has another weapon as you'll see later, and she's normally paired with him... but i didnt feel like making a story like that. :3


_I had always focused on negatives, my whole life._

_I had never thought of anything good of anyone. _

_My life had been terrible._

_I was mistreated, misunderstood._

_I had never had friends._

_I had always been alone. _

_And will be, forever._

I was silent walking through the DWMA hallways, looking around. I sunk my chin into the folds of my jacket, letting only my nose and eyes be visible. While everyone else was finding a meister tomorrow, I wouldn't be. A chilly breeze rolled into the halls. I zipped up my hoodie quickly. The snow fell lightly outside, but it was piling up. DWMA's school started late; in late November. Today was the 29th of November. I closed my eyes, feeling my heart thump with every step. I felt something bump my side. My eyes flew open. I turned my head and narrowed my eyes to anyone who dared cross me. An apologetic girl, with crystal blue eyes, multicolored hair, and the most unusual set of clothing, bowed. Her eyes were full of life and happiness, something I severely lacked. "Oh, I'm so sorry! Forgive me, but I must be going! Goodbye!" and with that, she ran off to an unknown destination. I adjusted my headband and fluffed up my messy white hair. Having a dad who worked here was hard for me. He and his smoking. I rubbed my eyes, feeling the stitches on my face. I woke up early this morning, as my dad wanted me to be ready for the first day of school. I don't wear a shirt most of the time, but it was really cold outside. I dug around in my pocket for a lighter. One thing that sucked about being Stein's son was that you'd pick up some traits. I stuck my cigarette, but it wasn't too long before I was caught and scolded. By my dad too… This was going to be a longer year than first thought…..

_I had always been the positive one._

_Didn't I realize pain and suffering shaped this world? _

_Apparently I didn't…_

_But now I get it._

_I try to put a smile on, and be so innocent. _

_But…. Sometimes I can't. _

I was in a rush. I was helping set up for the huge party tomorrow. Where meisters met weapons. It was going to be a huge event! And I was helping with it. I was carrying some glass vases when I accidently ran into another boy. I bowed. "Oh, I'm so sorry! Forgive me, but I must be going! Goodbye!" and with that, I ran off to the hall. I could feel the boy's glare penetrate my neck, but I shook it off. By the quick look at him, he seemed unhappy and frankly, did not seem well with his life. His aqua eyes were squinty, as he inspected me for that moment. I frowned in discontent, not remembering his face too well. Tomorrow, I would meet the weapon I could only dream of. I wanted a scythe. A very long, lethal scythe. I felt my eyes get watery. Why was I crying? Was this really so much to me? Well, of course it was. My fate, to be the best meister ever. I sniffed. I suddenly had a strange urge to be hugged and held tightly. To be loved by someone, anyone. I soon found myself at the door to the hall. I pushed open the doors as they creaked. Despite moments earlier, everyone had cleared out, and the hall was all set up. Every table was covered in floral decorations, and the dance floor was magnificent too. The light fixtures hanging from the ceilings took my breath away. I placed the vases down on the spare tables, for others to handle. I heard a voice from the open doors.

"You seem to like it. Me, I never cared for the fancy things."

Upon further inspection, I saw it was the boy from before. I backed up a little. "I-If this is about running into you, I-I'm really sorry!" He just stood, leaning against the frame of the door. "Whatever. To be honest, I don't even know why I'm here." "Well didn't you want to see the decorations?" "No." "Uh….. okay then…" I brushed some dirt off my shorts. "So why did you come, then?" "I dunno. I wanted to see what I'd be missing." And before I could answer him, he walked away. I wondered what he meant.


End file.
